hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season is a very active and hyperactive season. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Tropical Storm Alicia on May 17. The season's first hurricane, Blake, formed on June and had a weird path towards East Coast of the United States. After weeks of inactivity, the first major hurricane, Chelsea, formed inland and managed to hit the Gulf Coast as a Category 4 hurricane. Succession of hurricanes follows, such as Devin and Evelyn peaking as minimal hurricanes. Hurricane Felix is a strong hurricane but mainly harmless. Afterwards, the basin turned quiet, but Hurricane Humberto started to form and later Ingrid, the strongest of the season, became the most damaging and became really destructive as it almost washed out the Caribbean and the US East Coast. Hurricane Jeff, Karen and Lorenzo soon followed as minimal hurricanes, in which the latter caused massive damage. This is soon followed by Hurricane Michelle, a mainly harmless but strong hurricane in the open ocean. Nestor is a weak hurricane, and later Opal is a strong fishspinner. Pablo and Rebekah are strong hurricanes that ravaged the Caribbean Islands and the areas affected by Ingrid. Hurricane Steve is a weak hurricane, but managed to become the wettest hurricane in this season. Tanya and Van are monster hurricanes that absolutely wrecked the Caribbean. Later, Hurricane Winona becomes the strongest hurricane to never make landfall. Winona later affected Western Europe as an extratropical cyclone. After Winona, the season became a little bit quiet with quick succession of weaker hurricanes. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta are weaker tropical cyclones that existed from late September to mid October. Hurricanes Eta and Theta are more destructive and strong hurricanes that affected the Gulf Coast. Iota is also a really strong hurricane but it made landfall in Iberian Peninsula. Kappa and Lambda are slightly weaker ones, but Mu, the last storm of the season, is a quite strong late-season hurricane that is a fishspinner. Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:278 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2018 till:22/05/2018 color:TS text:"Alicia (TS)" from:02/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C1 text:"Blake (C1)" from:10/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:C4 text:"Chelsea (C4)" from:12/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Devin (C2)" from:20/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Evelyn (C2)" from:29/07/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:C4 text:"Felix (C4)" from:30/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:TS text:"Geraldine (TS)" from:18/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:23/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Ingrid (C5)" from:25/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Jeff (C2)" from:26/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:01/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Lorenzo (C2)" from:02/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Michelle (C4)" from:06/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" barset:break from:08/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Opal (C5)" from:10/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Pedro (C4)" from:16/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C3 text:"Rebekah (C3)" from:17/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Steve (C1)" from:17/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Tanya (C5)" from:20/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Van (C5)" from:21/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C5 text:"Winona (C5)" from:28/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:29/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:06/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:09/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Delta (C2)" from:15/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Zeta (C1)" from:16/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Epsilon (C2)" from:17/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Eta (C3)" barset:break from:24/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C4 text:"Theta (C4)" from:25/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:C3 text:"Iota (C3)" from:29/10/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:C2 text:"Kappa (C2)" from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:"Lambda (TS)" from:17/11/2018 till:26/11/2018 color:C4 text:"Mu (C4)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alicia A new upper-level trough originating in the mid-latitudes separated into a separate low on May 14. The low transversed westward over the western Atlantic for the next day as convection began to appear in the east and on May 16, it began to interact with the dissipating cold front. A larger low pressure area appeared, and later, the system had acquired a well-defined center of circulation, and was producing clustered thunderstorms from the center. On May 17, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) estimated that the system became Subtropical Storm Alicia over the Western Atlantic. The system continued to gain more tropical characteristics as it moved westward, and on May 19, the NHC officially designated it as a tropical storm. Alicia continued strengthening while moving northward. Later, it managed to reach its peak intensity with winds of 70 mph and pressure of 990 millibars, and almost having an eye-like center. However, the cyclone soon began to encounter dry air into its circulation while wind shear increased, resulting in a rapid weakening of the the storm. By May 23, Alicia's became extratropical. It would later be absorbed by a larger extratropical cyclone hours later. Hurricane Blake A new tropical wave is soon spotted off the coast of Africa on May 25. It would not see some convection until it reached the Caribbean Sea four days later. Convection began to increase in the sea and sea surface temperatures are getting higher for a tropical cyclone development. On June 2, the National Hurricane Center designated the system as a tropical depression. It soon made landfall in Yucatan Peninsula and weakened for a bit. Conditions in the Gulf of Mexico are starting to be favorable again, in which the depression shows signs of convection increase in all directions. Soon, it would be upgraded to Tropical Storm Blake. Despie intensification, Blake stayed generally weak and small, showing little signs of tropical cyclone development before making landfall on June 6. Afterwards, Blake degenerated to a remnant low. Despite being overland, Blake never lost it's circulation, and it still maintained it due to brown ocean effect. Blake, after 2 days, would later reemerge into the Atlantic from the Maryland coast. It regained tropical storm strength and started to move southwestward. It began strengthening but maintained its small size. An eye soon formed and reached hurricane strength. It deepened rapidly and reach winds of 90 mph with pressure of 964 millibars, still keeping it as a Category 1 hurricane. It abruptly turned north and made landfall in North Carolina and turned extratropical on June 14. Later, it was fully absorbed by a larger extratropical cyclone. Hurricane Chelsea A convective vortex in the Midwest began to move southward towards the Gulf of Mexico. On July 6, the NHC began monitoring the disturbance and it is expected to move southward towards the Gulf of Mexico. It moved southward while gaining tropical characteristics. The low-pressure system, while still lacking a well-defined circulation, became a somehow better defined on the following day. Brown ocean effect allowed the disturbance, and later it started to become well-defined. Later, the National Hurricane Center designated it as a potential tropical cyclone on July 10, and the following day, it strengthened to a tropical storm and named Chelsea. On July 13, sea surface temperatures started to skyrocket, and Chelsea strengthened to a hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico while starting to move westward. Hurricane Devin Hurricane Evelyn Hurricane Felix Tropical Storm Geraldine Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Ingrid Hurricane Jeff Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Michelle Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Opal Hurricane Pedro Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Steve Hurricane Tanya Hurricane Van Hurricane Winona Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Hurricane Mu Season Effects Storm Names Equivalents Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:WMHB Category:Very Active Seasons